


Angel

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: No Dialogue, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: This is basically a long "poem" for Seiko... I'm not really sure what this is other than jumbled feelings about an angel..."Lay her down in a coffin filled with pills... Made to nullify, horrify, not to be glorified. A sweet girl not unlike an angel, a laugh too scarcely heard... The silver of her braces and the grey of her hair, the beauty of it all... Eyelashes like black silk decorated in dew drops, tears not meant to be there... A broken heart with in tact longing..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's STILL not over Seiko's death? It's meee!!!

Lay her down in a coffin filled with pills... Made to nullify, horrify, not to be glorified. A sweet girl not unlike an angel, a laugh too scarcely heard... The silver of her braces and the grey of her hair, the beauty of it all... Eyelashes like black silk decorated in dew drops, tears not meant to be there... A broken heart with in tact longing... Longing for a friend barely had and unable to be forgotten... Called a traitor, she felt like a failure...

She didn't know how to fix what she thought she broke, all she knew was how to sulk... She sat lonely on her bed, recounting the dog she couldn't save that now lay dead... Years have passed since that day but the memory just won't go away... To save someone, that's all she wishes, she's fine if she never becomes a misses... Time drug on, her heart got heavier, her pills deadlier... Her voice is meek, like her long linbs;weak... Gather her up in your arms, save her from her mind... Heart's beating but she's not alive... Is she responsible for her world ending?

She can't tell, all she can do is yell... She defends her innocence, something true and pure, not unlike her... The two people in the world she thought she could always rely on... Now she stands here being lied on... Suddenly, she's supposed to remember they were once friends..? They can no longer make amends... She's gone too far to come back, don't let light touch her back... Don't step on her already dim shadow, what has she gone mad for?!? 

That's what she asks herself as her hands bleed from all the punching, pill munching... She drags herself to a corridor, tired of fighting when there's nothing to fight for... She stares at that age old candy... Once again she asks, where did it all go wrong..? In her head plays an old song, overwritten by a gaudy tune from a wretched bracelet... Her eyes slowly close, she wishes to sleep... She cannot because she's in too deep... Her eyes are open wide as she stares at the screen. 

It's too much, she begins to scream... She doesn't want to be a traitor anymore, she wants to be forgiven... She wants happiness, she wants to rest at night... She's always been much too fragile to fight... She gives in... Thrashing against the wall, It's the end... Tears should never run down an angel's cheeks yet here they are glistening... Wedged in the wall, hung on an imaginary cross... She believes she's paid for her sins, the knife plunges in... She sleeps... Finally, she sleeps...


End file.
